A Very Merry Christmas
by EmilyDesperauxBlack
Summary: Just something for my friend's fan-fic thingie. One shot RR


HERE STAR, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!! AFTER SLEEPLESS NIGHT OF THI- I can't go on anymore.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKIE WAKIE MOONY BABY!!!" James screamed at the top of his lungs, whacking him with a pillow.

"Oy!" Remus shouted, covering his head with the blanket.

"Shoooooooopping!!!!" James squealed.

Sirius smirked from the door way,"Oh Prongs, settle....."

James glared at Sirius,"Oh whatever Padfoot....just because you have to decide between Chloe and Star doesn't mean you ca-"

"GET UP!!" The voice of Lily Evans shrieked from the bottom of the stairs.

James sighed,"Coming my poshkins!!!" James called back.

Remus cooed,"Poshkins?" He teased before getting dressed.

Anya walked up the stairs in her usual gothic black corest dress and pointed witchy shoes with a Jack Skellington scarf,"Sirius, I have sworn to pass on a message from Star: Get your butt downstairs of she'll kill you to no end." she smirked.

Sirius gulped, hurrying downstairs.

Anya laughed,"And James, Chloe says you need to let Remjus change."

James groaned, rolling his eyes and going downstairs.

Anya grinned,"And Remus, hurry up and change."

"Fine fine," Remus laughed at his girlfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Three Broomsticks?" Chloe asked as she carried three bags.

"Yes!" Lily and Star said together, carryingthree bags also. Anya smirked, only carrying two.

James laughed. Sirius, James, and Remus were all carrying three bags. They all piled into the Three Broomsticks, tired.

"Six butterbeers," Anya said, putting her bags at her feet like everyone else.

Once the drinks arived, James cleared his throat.

"Lily Evans," he said, getting down on one knee," You have given me a chance to prove I am not a big head, or anything else. I have given you all I can," By now, James was turning pink," except one thing."

"James, I don't understand, you have given m-" Lily began but James interuppted her.

"No, I haven't." James gulped,"Lily Evans, will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

He pulled out a gold red and pink ring from his robes.

Lily gasped at a loss for words until......

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

Anya squealed,"Wedding, I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Remus smacked Anya playfully,"Stop it Sparrow."

Anya laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BUT THE EGGNOG IS GOO- ouch!" James moaned as he backed away from Star.

"Reducto something again and see what happens," She threatened.

James gulped,"Oh my...."

"CHLOE!!" came the shrill voice of Anya.

Chloe sighed,"What Anya?! I'm enjoying watching James get beaten by Star!"

"I need to ask you something...."

Chloe went upstairs,"Yes?"

"Is Sirius sleeping with Snivellus?"

"NO!!!" Chloe yelped.

"Okay good, juuuuuuuust wondering," She grinned an evil grin.

Chloe ran back down the stairs,"Scary...."

"Shh!! It's time for the present openings!!" James squealed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon everyone was sitting in the common room, smiling at their stuff.

"James, why are you-" Anya began but.

"EW JAMES!!!" Lily screamed as she pulled away playfully from James.

James grinned, "Sorry love."

"GUYS GUUUUUUUYS!!" Star yelled,"Come look at this!!"

Everyone scrambled to the window, then burst out laughing.

HAHA, let me tell you. When you see Snape and Malfoy kissing, it's just priceless.

"And I thought it was Sirius and Snivellus!!" Anya squealed.

"WHAT????!!!!" Sirius roared.

"He..heh.." Anya laughed nervously, before taking off. Sirius chased her arounf the common room.

"WHAT-HAS-HE-BEEN-SAYING???!!" Sirius screamed.

Star, James, Lily, Chloe, and Remus just laughed at them.

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this good enough for you??


End file.
